User talk:Goldenstar/Archive 1
Hey. You shouldn't make redirects in your userspace, especially not your talk. — Skakid9090 02:29, 29 October 2007 (CET) If i did that, i'm not really sure how I did, sorry :D--Goldenstar 02:30, 29 October 2007 (CET) All he did was make a build on his userpage then move it. Auto redirects ftl.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:32, 29 October 2007 (CET) Mind telling me how to avoid this in the future? I'm not exactly an expert on how wikis work :D--Goldenstar 02:34, 29 October 2007 (CET) :when you move a page it automatically redirects from the page you moved it from. Instead of making builds on your userpage, type in Build:X/X _____ on the side search bar and clikc "create this page". — Skakid9090 02:36, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Thanks, i'll do that from now on--Goldenstar 02:38, 29 October 2007 (CET) You have been asked to respond to your vote on the talk page. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] ([[User talk:Tycn|''talk]]* ) 23:35, 8 December 2007 (CET) WaH Snare Dude, every single balanced guild uses it :S It's pretty much a take from OBS, but pretty much anyone who actually USES PvXwiki knows this or fails hard at PvP (Andrew..) and runs Hexway or Iway, and can't run this build properly. Just quite useless to put this build up on here. Hide-And-Seek 21:20, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Eh? WaH snare? Ward against Harm? And what about me? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:25, 22 December 2007 (EST) Please explain the reasoning behind your vote better. Thankyou. Unreal Havoc 23:49, 22 December 2007 (EST) Team_-_Icy_Heat I;ve altered a couple of the bars and was wondering if you could look over and change your vote. Thank you. =) [[User:Phenaxkian|'Phe']][[User talk:Phenaxkian|'Nax']] 07:43, 28 December 2007 (EST) RE: Your build still needs a little work but its getting better, why not try to mix up the mes and sin a little more? Drakemaelstrom 08:23, 1 January 2008 (EST) You are wrong, change your vote after you've seen it used. Thanks. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:17, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Have you played this? IT ROLLS EVERYTHING pretty much except dual mesmer teams which are rare. It's a huge spike, of 800+ damage at isles. It's extremely difficult to prot against, and impossible to outheal without infuse. Also, there isn't a 'huge downtime', you can grapple spike in between shadowstep spikes. Play it first or face it, and you'll fear it. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 15:20, 1 January 2008 (EST) Rt/Mo Ritualist Channeling Prot The explanation for Unexist' vote on my build i think is because he doesnt like me, of course if you want to see what the real reason is leave a message on his talk page. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 23:22, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Ah kk, thanks Beast :The actual reason was that it's just inferior to http://pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Mo/Rt_Splinter_Bonder, i was actually trying to be soft, but even when you comment me on that, i'd just act usually. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 17:25, 11 January 2008 (EST) Testing Builds Is not required to rate them.Bob fregman 17:43, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Yes but having knowledge of how heroes use them is.--Goldenstar 17:44, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::Heroes use epidemic poorly.Bob fregman 17:46, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::That is a completely incorrect statement--Goldenstar 17:47, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::I disagree.Bob fregman 17:47, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::Have you used epidemic on heroes extensively? I've vanquished half of prophecies and nearly all of elona using a BHA/epidemic hero, and jin uses epidemic better than most players do.--Goldenstar 17:49, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I can't say ive used it extensivly. That being said, idc. Heroes use epidemic poorly. If you think to impress me with those credentials then you will be dissapointed. The way the Ai works, they don'tuse epidemic well. Coupled with the rather large amount of microing you have to do to even make this viable, and you have a bad build. In the future, when posting complaints, i reccomend whining less and comming off a little more professional, so you dont attract more raters(like myself) to your build. Had i not seen this, you'd likely have 1 less 0-0-0 on your build. Then again, since i dont want to see crappy builds like that get vetted, whine on!Bob fregman 17:53, 6 January 2008 (EST) Just for clarification... which trash build were you referring to on your vote on Build:Me/Mo SoI Support? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 22:25, 10 January 2008 (EST) :Thanks for pointing that out DE, I took another look and realised my vote was totally wrong and modified it.--Goldenstar 06:04, 11 January 2008 (EST) TA Combined Effort Your vote, it says: "Shattering Assault is for pressureing, not spiking. Either run an evisc warrior or a GOOD pressure SA sin.". I just wanted to clarify, in case you didn't read the team description. The first two skills, so SA along with it's chain, is meant for pressuring. GPS and Twisting are in there so you can also spike, after your SA chain, but you're pressuring most of the time anyway. You might want to reconsider your vote, but if you won't, I'm fine with it too. No point in whining about something you don't wanna change. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:51, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Oops, thanks for letting me know, i'll give it a look over and revise my vote.--Goldenstar 17:25, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::Thanks. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 03:48, 15 January 2008 (EST) Voting low for bad reason As I can see on your talk page, I'm not the first who doesn't agree with your voting, would you plz take a better look? Don't vote if you don't understand what the build is about... :First, you didn't sign your comment so i have know idea who you are. Use four tildes next time please (~~~~). Second, you have given me no link to the build you speak of, nor did you give a name, so I have no idea what you're talking about. Once again. So if you wanna give me a bit more info I can take a look at my rating again.--Goldenstar 18:24, 16 January 2008 (EST) Userbox for you You like? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 09:33, 17 January 2008 (EST) Oh lol, that is UBER. Thanks!--Goldenstar 09:47, 17 January 2008 (EST) Healers boon + Heal Other > Infuse for GvG, tbh. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:58, 20 January 2008 (EST) No one runs HB in gvg anyway.--Goldenstar 17:43, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Plx hit /observe, keke? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:00, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, loads run HB. Rawrawr 12:08, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Please reconsider your vote Hi, I was wondering whether you could take another look at my build. You voted very low for "SLW is a sucky elite" which is a wrong reason to vote that low, I've also improved the e-management so I'd appreciate if you'd take a better look (http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Rt/any_Spirit_Light_Support&action=rate). If you don't want to change your vote, that's up to you.-- Frans 13:43, 17 January 2008 (EST) :Sorry, but my vote is fine i think. SLW really isn't good, even if it can top the regeneration cap, regen is a bad way to heal. Rejuvenation is simply awful and you have no prot (weapons) of any kind. And on the weapons note, you don't have any so wieler's boon is useless. Sorry, it's not a good bar.--Goldenstar 13:47, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::Did you even try to read the optionals and variants?? And have you watched other players their reason to vote low? ->E-management, which I fixed now...-- Frans 15:10, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::I agree on the build not being good, but SLW is still a weapon spell fafaik. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:13, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::I read the variants. SLW is still your only weapon spell, which means wielder's boon still has garbage synergy. And you still don't have any energy management, you have a three 5-energy kills, and the rest are 10+. Sure you have channeling as a variant, but it's still just a variant. The healing power is still weak, the protting power is non-existant, the energy management sucks (expecially compared to an N/Rt). Sorry, you're build isn't good.--Goldenstar 15:17, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::::Edit: Yeah, I spaced on the fact that SLW is a weapon spell XD--Goldenstar 15:17, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::::You still could change ur vote a bit... though you didn't like it before it's better now.. maybe worth no more than overall of 2.0 but it has improved... and innovation of 1 doesn't quite make sence to me-- Frans 11:26, 18 January 2008 (EST) Moo Hihi, active now, voted and added discussion to every build in testing almost, reconsider for my bm nomination plx moo. Fishy Moo 05:38, 21 January 2008 (EST) :kk moo to you too.--Goldenstar 10:06, 21 January 2008 (EST) Your leetsauce spiker Is pretty leet, without an Off-hand to follow up Black Mantis. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:01, 24 January 2008 (EST) :LOL. I can't believe i did that. I'll have to fix it later.--Goldenstar 14:54, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::Heheh okay. Thought I'd just let you know. xD -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::Way of the Empty Palm > Flourish anyday. IDK if youd even have enough energy for the chain. --20pxGuildof 17:36, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::::Probably don't, i just thought it looked like a fun bar XD Plus it uses shadow fang which is so underpowered it's lolable.--Goldenstar 17:57, 26 January 2008 (EST) :::::I actually love shadow fang because it teleports you back out when you're done ... it's like a non-elite AoD that you don't have to maintain. the recharge sucks, but pair with Assassin's Promise and you win! pve anyway. AP doesn't work too well in pvp.--Reason.decrystallized 16:26, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Golden Charge Energy is fine if using full radiant armor (which you should). Just try it. (Even if its on practice dummies). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 10:40, 27 January 2008 (EST) The leetsauce spiker cant knockdown with trampling, b/c THE CRIPPLED IS GONE! i think u meant black mantis, not black spider. LOL. I Am Jebus 19:29, 27 January 2008 (EST) :FFS i've got to rework that build sometime. You can't do black mantis b/c then there's no off-hand.--Goldenstar 19:43, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::idk if 35energy on a war bar is viable >.> -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 09:58, 28 January 2008 (EST) I got a nice userbox for you: LOL@ ur comments. Not trying to insult you, just wanna inform you rangers using a bow are no melee characters. Frans 12:16, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Aye, i realize, i just usually generalize that anything that isn't a caster is melee. But seriously, anything that uses mark of rodgort + conjure flame is epic fail.--Goldenstar 23:05, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Mark of Rodgort + Ignite arrows -.- -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:22, 9 February 2008 (EST) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=403816&oldid=403787 New sections go at the bottom and there's already a section for that at the bottom. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:55, 10 February 2008 (EST) :My bad, sorry i missed that--Goldenstar 11:56, 10 February 2008 (EST) HB + Heal Other If ure pro it = infuse 24.141.45.72 14:23, 11 February 2008 (EST) :If you're pro you know when you use infuse and can actually stop a decent spike.--Goldenstar 16:35, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::no, you run HB heal other so your energy isnt instagib'd. Your WoH infuses and you HO for epic infuse or to top up WoHs health. - Rawrawr 20:39, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::In gvg, maybe, but not HA. No one worth playing with runs woh infuse or HB/HO in HA. You run an HB infuse and RC, with an HB/healparty/draw/heal seed if you've got room for a third monk, that or a glimmer spam. You NEED HB infuse to catch the 1200+ damage spikes in HA, WoH infuse or or HB/HO just doesn't cut it.--Goldenstar 16:35, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::Infuse can only be used in 3 areas. 1 - any HA, 2 - noob GvG where it's needed because the monk can't prot, and 3 - top 20 GvG with excellent monks that can use it brilliantly. 59.100.12.75 06:51, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::Tell that to iQ. HO works fine in HA. 84.9.10.165 11:06, 25 February 2008 (EST) ::::::You run HO if you want to get your brains spiked out in UW. If you don't run an infuse in HA you're epic screwed.--Goldenstar 15:31, 25 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Not really, it's just that ha people are stupid and can only follow meta's. The original reason was for ritspike, which was retartily fast that you need those extra 1/8. Now HO is enough to catch a spike, unless your prot fails(which is why you should rsgn anyway). Or, give at least one actual real reason. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:58, 6 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::HO + HB is a 287 point heal at 14 heal and 12 divine. If you think that's going to stop the 1100+ damage spikes that are common in HA, even with an amazing prot you're nuts. With 600 health, 14 HP and 12 DF, HB + infuse heals for about 635. You also have to factor in the fact that HO is going to be casting three times slow than infuse (3/8 second versus 1/8). TBH, i don't want to be trying to catch a spike when it takes me just shy of half a second to cast. Unless you're playing in a three monk backline as a secondary healer, infuse is superior to HO in every possible way.--Goldenstar 12:57, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::1100+ damage? Joke further. The spike isn't generally more then 900 damage, without the armor calculations. And then, you still have like, blocks, against your war and para's. And even if they were 1100 damage, then infuse wouldn't stopped it more then Heal Other would. With infuse, you won't be healing for 650 health, simply because orison'ing yourself back to hunderd is like 25 energy / spike. Heal other is better with that energy. Oh, and i know you're gonna say LOLWUTS CHANNELING now. But that's wrong. In 1v1, channeling will give you back 2 energy, maybe 3, but that's max. And it puts your whole team into dangerous positions; so your prot can't preprot and you gotta overheal more and more. Infuse can be nice sometimes, like in courtyard, but then again, heal other is also a powerheal. I'd take infuse myself also, tho. But that's simply because every fucking team in ha wants infuse, they're not even concidering why. Meta = people will go mad in following it. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:50, 6 April 2008 (EDT) Why "any chain that relies on a HotO KD to work is fail" ? Bob fregman 22:18, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Because HoTO is an unreliable KD. If you have to get HoTO KD to trigger for your chain to work, it's not good.--Goldenstar 22:23, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::lol, in ab and cm, if you cant find a target not adjacent to another then you fail. Adjacent is pretty damned close, it's a very easy condition to meet.Bob fregman 22:35, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::Yes, but who cares about AB and CM? They're boring and irritating as hell, and basically pve. Why run a non-MB/DB sin in pve?--Goldenstar 22:52, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::the build was tagged for ab and cm, which is what you should have been rating on. I dont necesarily disagree with your rating, but your reasoning was dumb. hoto is not that conditional, its very easy to get a kd with it.Bob fregman 23:13, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::It's also very easy to not get a kd with--Goldenstar 23:15, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Dont use it on an enemy adjacent to another?Bob fregman 23:27, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::::::HotO isn't the greatest KD now that its been nerfed, but still, if you're running a dagger chain without Crippling (otherwise you'd use TO), it's a good choice. --20pxGuildof 15:44, 4 March 2008 (EST) Test before you talk moron.--Ikimono 01:55, 9 March 2008 (EST) :I don't need to test it to know it's shit. The damage is terrible, and you don't need reaper's mark and SolS energy management for all that massive energy drain from your two non-adrenal attack skills--Goldenstar 01:57, 9 March 2008 (EST) ::NPA, both of you. Lord Belar 18:23, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Since when is saying a build is bad a personal attack? O.o--Goldenstar 22:07, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::So maybe I was skimming comments, and saw "shit" in the next comment after an NPA. Lord Belar 22:36, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::::No problem then :P--Goldenstar 18:07, 20 March 2008 (EDT) A/D Temple Strike Sin Rewrote, change your vote accordingly. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:14, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :And elaborate your vote too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:15, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::There's nothing to elaborate on, temple strike is a bad elite.--Goldenstar 22:31, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::Elaborate why it's a bad elite, simply saying it's bad isn't enough. Or at least I don't think saying it's bad is enough. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Its been hit by the nerfbat many times, but its still the most imba build in the game.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:52, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Rt/E Renewal Warmonger's You need to either remove your vote or revise it. The fact that you said WW is bad except against gimmicky teams makes you look like a noob. You honestly need to change it not only for the sake of the builds rating but for yourself, lol— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| '''Extreme']]( ) 14:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Dual Resto Assault are you f-ing retarded? The build has two paras with spear attacks. Change your rating and next time post comments on the talk page before giving ratings like that. God...→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 20:39, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Yea, and look at the talk page before you vote, i mean honestly i even posted damage pics on it the damage is definately enough.→ You've been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( )([[user talk:Extreme| Noobs.]]) 20:40, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Lulz? Enchant removal + spear attacks doesn't = kills. Your DPS is shit, all you need to do to counter SA sins is SoA + Guardian and then RoF every 4 seconds. Hell, the regen on WoW is enough to counter your damage, and you're on crack if you ever think you're going to drop a ghost. Your whole water ele is a waste, veil > you. Ward v Foes & grasping at 10 earth on something useful does the job much better. Stop posting shitty builds, I don't think i've seen anything decent out of you yet extreme.--Goldenstar 20:45, 12 May 2008 (EDT) HA Triple War Pressure Your comments were as idiotic as they were uninformed. Did you even look at the skills used? We have run this before with great results. I'd seriously hope you reconsider your vote next time you rate a build. Your comments about Draw and the RC are irrelevant - Foul Feast is there. Yes, violation of NPA, but stop being terrible. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:03, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Lol The build is designed to knock ur opponent down for a complete 4 seconds ,and you dont have to use a Spear chucker. Your Comments were idiotic, This build is used by most proffesionals in GW ladder I've seen it before. The build ¬ HOoKiNhEaDS(PwnageWasMe!PvXwiki:Administrators) 10:04, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :The only time an R/P is good is with monk capway. Otherwise they're slow. Sure they're tough to kill and put out good pressure, but they don't have an IMS and they don't have recall. That means they're simply outclassed by D/A as cappers, especially if the sin is designed to kill on it's own. The backbreaker sin fails in the two-monk meta anwyay, taking something down when more than one monk is present is tough as hell. You're splitting ability sucks, you either lose your maintained enchants + smiting sending dunk off, or you los your primary healing sending tahlk off. I know the meta for HB, I'm rank 314, and i rickroll backbreaker sins like yours.--Goldenstar 18:25, 20 May 2008 (EDT) ::Actually, R/P isnt only good with monk capway. It works ok with SP or coward/moebius sins, not quite as good @ the centre as an E/D but it has alot more survivability at split. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:31, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not nearly as much survivability and mobility as a D/A though, if you're looking solely for a capper and supplemental healing (which the build he pinged NEEDS) D/A makes more sense. He's running a spike build, not a pressure, R/P doesn't make as much sense as a pure capper.--Goldenstar 20:16, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Page error I fixed an error on your userpage. For some reason, : causes extreme warping, I removed the ":". I hope you don't mind. Dragnmn talk 12:10, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :No problem at all, thanks for helping out--Goldenstar 20:18, 23 May 2008 (EDT) hey there - Mrkitty444 19:45, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :hai--Goldenstar 19:46, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::how are you? - Mrkitty444 19:47, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not bad, mind if i ask who the hell you are? In a purely respectful curious sort of way of course.--Goldenstar 19:48, 27 May 2008 (EDT) "Who was it that said dervish healer's suck?" It was you :) HA Dervishway First rate of the build. --Divisor 19:23, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Thats cuz they do =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:37, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::I said no such thing, i said that for that build, regular monks make sense. In some cases, such as RA, dervish healers can perform every task a monk does, with equal or superior quality and efficiency. In HA, dervishes cannot perform the same functiopn as normal monks with the same quality and efficiency. Derv healers are still leet.--Goldenstar 19:39, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::We ran brave derv healer to 60 wins in TA, raped StS and vD pretty ez. However in 8v8, it doesnt really make sense; we ran it purely for its amazing self survivability. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:41, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Exactly. The advantage to dervish healers is they have superb survivability while providing moderate party healing. It makes for good arena healers, and poor8v8 healers. P.S. rawr, know any GvG/Ta guolds recruiting r8 hero/r2 glad/r3 commander/12 champ point roxxors who're sick of their rank 237 guild never gvging?--Goldenstar 19:45, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Not off the top of my head but could ask some of the better people i know when they get online tommorow. Thought you were in DRKN? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:47, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::http://www.teamquitter.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=7223 --71.229 19:49, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Got bored with their suckiness, so i went back to NASA, got bored of metal only playing on the weekends, then i went back to rold where i was before DRKN and remembered that I left because ckod doesn't do anything but pve now.--Goldenstar 19:50, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Looks hawt, thanks 71--Goldenstar 19:52, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Zomg you dont wanna go KiSu. Thats fish's guild —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:52, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Zomg, fish is just insane enough to keep me entertained!--Goldenstar 19:58, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Lol, if you can put up with bad swede-english. He might be raging soon anyway. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:00, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Raging's fun, I do it every couple of weeks :P--Goldenstar 20:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::: Mesmers > Derves when it comes to healing. =) Just my two cents! Shireen former sysop 19:54, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Could you look at the build again though? I was thinking the build had too much healing, not too little. There's two spammable Dwayna's Kisses healing for around 200 each, a huge amount of prot, a Mystic Healing user, and +20 armor boosts on every character because of Windwalker Insignia. Of course, these are all pretty dependent on enchantments, but that's what the build is based around. Unless you think not using "real" Monks is dumb as hell for other reasons than underhealing. --Divisor 02:02, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Encahnt removal says hai2u. HA is full of copious amounts of enchant removal, which is why a solid defense shouldn't be centered on them Using dervish healers simply isn't necessary and they're not as effective as real monks in HA.--Goldenstar 16:29, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Wiki illiteracy ftl Anyone mind explaining to me how one would upload an image/add one to a page on the wiki?--Goldenstar 22:27, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Click on the Upload File link. Follow directions. Lord Belar 22:36, 28 May 2008 (EDT) lol It would be better idea to place ur stuff on the actual page rather than the talk one... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:31, 31 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeh i was between matches in HA and was rushing, put it on the wrong page :P--Goldenstar 11:32, 31 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, thats a fail. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:38, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - HA Covenantway Go complain here. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :It was a decent build when IWAY was in full swing, and who knows, bonders may make a comeback with all this triple melee running around. But for now it definitely needs an archive.--Goldenstar 20:35, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::NEVER!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:36, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Mkay?--Goldenstar 20:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Instable "Instable" isn't a word genius--Goldenstar *Epic comment. /FrosTalk\ 21:03, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :tyvm--Goldenstar 21:18, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Auron fucking owns you tbh So yeah, if I were you, listen to him and not be extremely fucking baed. Oh ya also I'm a GvGer so blow me. EXteel 11:34, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Lulz NPAs are kewl. And, who cares? Anyone can gvg. What's your champ rank? Hero? Glad? That's what matter. Unless you're r12+ with r4+ champ, you're a bad player. I also think it's funny that you said "Auron" owns me. Who gives a damn? I don't know Auron, I have no idea why you brought him up, and it doesn't change the fact that you're bad if you think DwG is bad/useless elite.--Goldenstar 15:48, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::"Unless you're r12+ with r4+ champ, you're a bad player." wow kid, you're a fuckn joke. [[User:Saint| Saint ']]( ) 16:30, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::Agreed...Ranks mean nothing except ability to grind.-- і†оκαҐυ 15:01, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Which is what bad people who don't have rank say because they suck--Goldenstar 15:18, 17 June 2008 (EDT) do you like ONLY rate low on builds? like just patrol for builds, look at them for 20 seconds, then give them a low rating becuase of what they CAN'T do rather then what they CAN do? [[User:Saint| '''Saint ']]( ) 15:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :I vote low on bad builds. If you'd like, gimme a link to your build and I can give you a more detailed description of why it sucks.--Goldenstar 15:40, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::oh im not saying just me. ive been checking ur contribs, i see you everywhere, just flaming every build in sight. nothing ever fits your needs unless you made it. [[User:Saint| 'Saint ']]( ) 16:27, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::Most things posted are bad. I've posted a couple of bad builds. I don't really care when they get ripped to shreds because their bad. If a bar is good, I give it a good vote. If it's shit, i give it a shit vote.--Goldenstar 16:37, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Here's my weigh in: If you keep flaming Goldenstar, than you're no better than what you're accusing him of. Aka, buzz off. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'''Wah]] Wah!* 16:38, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Me/W Dwarven IW Armor-ignoring>you.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 18:26, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Utility > armor ignoring--Goldenstar 21:31, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Dervs are bad utility! And another rating i argue to u below-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Lolololol, you did not just say that dervs are bad utility XD XD XD--Goldenstar 05:49, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Build:A/D Deadly Scythe Sin It can still kill stuff. It can snare (unlike others, unless you bring crippling sweep). It has 2 shadowsteps=more telespike, and a rewrite to get rid of rending sweep.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :Getting rid of rending sweep makes it worse. Assassins aren't supposed to snare, they're supposed to kill. SP scythes are bad.--Goldenstar 19:46, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::Um... you lost me at Assassins aren't suppose to snare, but kill<--those are mutually inclusive, not exclusive. Back up your opinion, you haven't given a reason why its bad. Is it inferior to another build? There aren't any advantages? It's ineffective at anything? Rending Sweep needs the snare, making part of your argument hypocritical.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:12, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::No it isn't more effective than any other build. If you'd seen my vote, you'd see that DA sins are better for spiking, and WS sins are better for pressure. Your build is bad, get over it.--Goldenstar 05:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Wasn't my build ;)-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:05, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Welllll I can see either someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or, you don't like me. /FrosTalk\ 22:33, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Not really, i just noticed a bunch of build's you had in testing/rated were kinda bad, and I don't like bad builds. Don't worry, it's not you.--Goldenstar 22:36, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::tbh, I disagree with most of the votes, and if that is unbiased voting, then well, i'll go eat my shoe /FrosTalk\ 22:39, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::Well, for one, author votes aren't allowed afaik. If you've got a problem with my votes, take it to the admin noticeboard--Goldenstar 22:40, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Auther votes are allowed, and I already have /FrosTalk\ 22:42, 14 June 2008 (EDT) What the hell is your problem We just put a build up, was not even remotely finished and you go onto the discussion and say it sucks because it does not have a frontline, if you would fucking wait until we finish it you will see it does not need one. thats like saying SF Spike sucks because it has no frontline. TheScotty 14:52, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :You had 8 character, I assumed it was close to done. SF spike does suck, but it's not because it lacks a frontliner. What you have is a semi-balanced build without a frontliner. No frontliner on a balanced build is stupid as hell.--Goldenstar 14:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::well im sorry, i assumed by not putting it into any kind of testing area and keeping it within the area of my friends userspace i figured nobody would bother it or try to destroy it before it was done, we are still changing it alot. so just wait until it is in the testing area before responding to it, and try to provide some constructive criticism not just 'no frontline... lolz' TheScotty 21:28, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Why shouldnt he be allowed to comment on it? If anything, that comment was negative but constructive. 'You are still changing it alot' shows that it needs critisicm like that. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:31, 17 June 2008 (EDT) He does have a tendency to be a jerk, just said a build of mine sucked before it was finished >_> :Sign your comments plox. And yeah, your build sucks cuz it tries to run contagion on a derv. One look at that is all you need to know it's bad.--Goldenstar 20:52, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Do you run GPS on your BB sin cuz you're too slow to use falling? :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:12, 19 June 2008 (EDT) :No i had GPS on there from when my friend showed me the build back before EoTN came out, I've been too lazy to change it.--Goldenstar 09:16, 19 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Shove Spike Dont vote on archived builds. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:05, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :Sorry, noticed my vote was dumb and changed it :<--Goldenstar 10:08, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ok then, sorry. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:20, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::Np :)--Goldenstar 10:22, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Stupid rating? Goldstar please don't randomly rate builds when you don't know how they work. Thats why most of your ratings are removed.... You rate bad only cause you think other primary profs with that skills could be better without thinking about the good sides of the build like far better eneregy management. And BTW Divert Hexes is one of the overpowered elites ingame cause of the havy hex remove, conditions and healing. Its far more better then the hex remove of expell if you have a good energy menagement. So don't call it a bad elite :P. :1. i have no idea what build you're talking about. 2. Sign your comments so i know who you fucking are. 3.My ratings aren't removed, people like you just like to come QQ on my talk page when I tell them their shitty build is shit. DH is a bad elite because it costs 10 energy, and you're wasting your fucking elite to remove hexes. The condition removal and healing is conditional, you don't get either if there aren't any hexes. There are much better elites out there. Stop being bad--Goldenstar 10:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::well its lots better then expel if used on a necr primary for energy management. And expel is used as hex remover for sway. Also you gain lots of commend that you talk like shit on commend pages....and if you look at the skill commend page of it (next to discription) you see everyone finds this skill very overpowered and thats why you take a remove conditions skill with you as backup :Probertjan 10:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT) (my sign) :::Expel and Sway are shit. Comparing expel to DH is like comparing cat shit to dog shit. In the end, both skills are still shit.--Goldenstar 10:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::(EC)Although I do not like conditional and very area specific spells like divert abree tat it is infact a great spell if used in certain hex heavy areas that are present in the game, aditionally if used on hero it is adviseable to it being a N/ primary for greater independant energy management as for the human player Mo/ would be just as good. I cant comment on the bad rating though as I do not know what build you are talking about. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Chill out Chill out, stop cursing and being harsh to newcomers. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:39, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :He's not a newcomer, he's been around and been bad for a couple months now.--Goldenstar 10:44, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::What is your problem with it then? Dont be harsh, that user is not disruptive, that user is not a troll and bad builds take one small line of code to trash/delete. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:49, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::As a general rule, leave this kind of thing to admins. If you have issues with a user, go to the noticeboard. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:57, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Except if that person is Tab, because I have his address and we can both go kick his ass. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:02, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Remember what happened last time you said you'd kick my ass at something? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:04, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't, tell us a story tab--Goldenstar 11:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::It was pokemon and he killed my Ludicolo. HOW YCOULD YOU TAB!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:31, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::lolpwnd?--Goldenstar 11:31, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::He said he'd own me at pokemon. I raped him. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:32, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::badass--Goldenstar 11:32, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I never said I'd own you, tbh. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::rematch gogo--Goldenstar 11:34, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::"I'll own you with my Dusclops." -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:35, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I doubt I said that. It must've been like you saying "I'd own your Dusclops" And I didn't even use Dusclops :0 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:36, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::PACHIRISU!!!!!!!!!!!! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:37, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Pretty sure you did. You went into detail about exactly how you'd beat me by toxic trapping. I don't use Dusclops btw. Y-- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:38, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I just said that Dusclops is a good Toxic trapper and I never implied you use one, so... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:40, 20 June 2008 (EDT) You said you'd beat me with a toxic/confuse etc team (yes, blabbering on about Crobats and Dusclops does count as that). You ran one of those. I fucking raped you. That's all. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:42, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :I miss my Ninetails with Toxic and Firespin. :(. Do you have a Vulpix, Tabfaec? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:44, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Probably ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:45, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::I never said I'd own you and annoyer builds do tend to suck, yeah. Also looooool Firespin, use Mean Look. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:46, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::It was Red, Ricky. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:49, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh okay <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:51, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Probably one of the most annoying pokemon I had. Confusion, Toxic, Fire Spin, Hyper Beam. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:57, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hyper Beam was so imba in R/B/Y :o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:58, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Especially when your speed and special were at the top end of the range. Hold on, before your poisoned pokemon has another chance to hit himself in the face, let me remove half of his total life... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:00, 20 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I just like Crobat to do that now though. Mean Look, Toxic, Confuse Ray and something like Double Team. It's awesome :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:03, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Eh Gold, I've ben on this site for a few months yes, but I haven't post bad builds at all. The fact was that most of the builds I posted where already on the site or in a bit better form. Although I made these builds already moths, before they're putted on this site by someone else, on gw.gamependium.com :P(example: the A/E runner. I already had this build on gw.gamependium since february it wasn't permanent but i had 26 sec use and 30 sec recharge so only 4 sec downtime :) ) but i never putted any on this site, cause I didn't know how to do that :Probertjan 02:18, 21 June 2008 (EDT) Check the tatlk page and reconsider Fox007 15:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :I did, locust's still sucks.--Goldenstar 17:23, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Me/E_AoE_Echo I beg to differ on your point about my build. Build:Me/N MoR Nightmare doesn't do the same thing. It doesn't have melee shutdown or an interrupt. It's actually quite different from Build:Me/E_AoE_Echo. Also, you don't HAVE to use Echo on CoP. And if you do, it's a faster CoP spike than Build:Me/N MoR Nightmare and it doesn't waste 25 energy plus Auspicious Incantation just to remove one enchantment and self-inflict poison. So please reconsider your vote. Lyssan55 16:51, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :It also doesn't waste its elite. It does more damage because it can spam more often, who gives a damn about anti-melee in PvE? The only time you should die in PvE is if you come across an ele boss unexpectedly.--Goldenstar 16:53, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::If I remember, MoR is an elite. Also, Echo isn't horrible. It's got a short recharge and is easy to echo multiple skills. They're completely different builds. I posted on AN. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:55, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::I saw. And at lyssan, the point of chilblains isn't to remove enchants, it's to be used with auspicious for massive energy management. And GoD, MoR is an elite, it's there to make you spam more often. The other bar just is inferior.--Goldenstar 16:57, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I see your point about energy management, and the one about MoR, but that doesn't make my build inferior to it. They do different things, Build:Me/N MoR Nightmare focusing on a fast-recharging CoP + Necrosis spike, Build:Me/E AoE Echo focusing on a less intense CoP spike but more shutdown coupled with some damage and interrupts. I still think that you should reconsider your vote. Lyssan55 17:05, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Change your vote already, an admin will probably take care of it if you don't anyways t.t Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! Listen do you have to be a prick when it comes to voting all the time, you vote good builds down, make innane comparisons of oh monk to shock axe, your votes get removed 80% of the time, so wth vote in the first place? idg. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:26, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Eh? There's a difference between being a prick and being brutally honest about how bad your build is. And where the hell did i compare a monk to shock axe. And my votes aren't removed all that more often than anyone else.--Goldenstar 17:28, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::There's a difference between being blunt and being rude as well. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:29, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::on the internet such distinctions are largely lost in a blur overly-personal recriminations, overly-fragile egos, and html bad-asses. the person who fixes it will win the nobel prize.--Reason.decrystallized 17:33, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::^ What he said--Goldenstar 18:05, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Please Check "This is a minor edit" when contributing to user pages. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:26, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :I know how to user minor edits dont. :P I didn't think it was that big a deal when adding a one line change to skaddidles userpage to add a minor edit check on.--Goldenstar 16:36, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::I meant user talks too. Barely any of them are minor. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:07, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::oic--Goldenstar 17:12, 29 June 2008 (EDT) I heard u like KH I made this video... uhh 2 years ago i think. Its a great song and i know u will love it!-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 17:02, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :It's nothing but a blank screen...--Goldenstar 17:11, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Its the wrong video im uploading the right one. Its gona b on youtube-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 17:13, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::THe real video is labeled "tension rising" and its a green circle with sora in it. Green glowy circle :P-- [[User talk:Crossfirexiv|'GRAARR]] 17:14, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::link plox--Goldenstar 17:18, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::This is better THIS!-- 00:17, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Your user page is wtf?!?!--Reason.decrystallized 21:46, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Girlfriend's favorite song :)--Goldenstar 22:24, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::My GF was an asshole-- 00:12, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::Stinks to be crossifre? :P--Golden19pxStar 07:06, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ehh She had to move and we were togethr for a month and she txted me one day like weeks later and shes like i still love u. Then she was telling me stories about this guy she likes so im like fuck you XD-- 08:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::She must also love your ability to sound literate. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 08:43, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::lol-- 08:50, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Grinchpwned--Golden19pxStar 18:52, 30 June 2008 (EDT) test --Golden19pxStar 22:53, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Interesting. the link to my user talk doesn't appear to be working--Golden19pxStar 22:54, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::nm figured it out--Golden19pxStar 22:55, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::No you didn't :P Try clicking that. Usertalk:Goldenstar doesn't exist. Links just don't show up as links when they're on the page they link to. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 23:57, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Nice, and yeah, linking a page to itself doesn't work.-- [[User:Relyk|'''RELYK ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 02:57, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::oic, thanks guys, i'll fix it.--Golden19pxStar 07:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::User talk has a space, and theres nothing wrong with u first version.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) So You finally get a sig, and its ridiculous :P —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 08:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :ups-- 08:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::You know it makes you hawt rawr--Golden19pxStar 18:51, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::It looks like you're trying to re-enact that gay thing involving jesus —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:55, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::::eh? So i herd Safari is a terrible browser and macs suck more dick than steve jobs--Golden19pxStar 18:54, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :What about steve's friend Blow?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:45, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::eh?--Golden19pxStar 20:12, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gegyDMGRHTM WATCH IT BITCH!! :-) btw liek my siggy :P-- 20:40, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I did yesterday, and yes it is KH pwnage and makes my heart flutter :O--Golden19pxStar 20:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::<3-- 20:42, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::When's KH3 launching? I might have to get a PS3--Golden19pxStar 20:46, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I didnt understand the ending to KH2. KHCOM was by far the best GBA game evur.-- 20:59, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I still need to play both and finish KH1 >.<--Golden19pxStar 21:03, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I beat em all. You never played them??!-- 21:25, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::no i just discovered them a few weeks ago, and i won't have access to my ps2 till august--Golden19pxStar 21:30, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Omg... i had the same dilema 3 years ago. I found out about kingdom hearts and i wantd to play it soo bad. So i got the game but didnt get a ps2. so i went on vacation and bought a ps2 from costco b4 i went there. I brought both Ps2 and Kingdom hearts and THE HOTEL ROOM WE STAYED IN FOR A WEEK DIDNT HAVE THE 3 COLOR WIRES IN THE BACK OF THE TV AAAHAHHAHAAHHAHHAHA lol so i just suffered :P-- 21:33, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Poor crossfire =P--Golden19pxStar 21:35, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: :'( -- 21:39, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::XD Everyone cares U JUST 2 NOOB TO UNDERSTNAD LOLZ U R JUST JALOUS U DINT GT FORST! Gogey 12:23, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :lolwut?--Golden19pxStar 12:44, 1 July 2008 (EDT) ::I AM SO MUCH ANGRY AT YOU NAO >:[ >:[ >:[ >:[ >:[ >:[ >:[ Gogey 12:48, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :::lolwut?--Golden19pxStar 12:50, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Your name I like lucky star better because it's more randomly funny. Pwnagemuffin 19:37, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :Mkay?--Golden19pxStar 20:11, 1 July 2008 (EDT) rampageway stop hating frosty, revote, ktxhbai [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 10:29, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :QQ moar imo ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:31, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::QQ [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 10:33, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::QQ /FrosTalk\ 10:35, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::QQ[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 10:36, 2 July 2008 (EDT) (combo breaker) The build may be inferior to a balanced one but giving it a 1-1-1 is just extremely underrating. Deep Wound and interrupt spam in combination with constant IMS, IAS and SoH means the damage is quite considerable. "This has no shutdown ability and very little pressure." - that's just plain stupid since you just said yourself that it got interrupts, and it can spam those thus shutting down opposition. With the healer and one of the midliners suffering from Deep Wound and being constantly interrupted the damage output and utility of opposing team is lessened by far. Comparing it to shock axe is... unfitting since Shock Axe is more of a spike build and that build focuses more on pressure. Use Zealous weapon to maintain RaO. The damage output is not on par with spike builds such as the shock axe, but when you can spam Deep Wound and interrupts while under the effects of SoH it becomes quite considerable as pressure. Additionally the team is just a pure pain in the ass trying to take down thanks to their double monking backline which basically ruins all forms of attempts to pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:57, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :^[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 11:03, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::Shock axe both pressures and spikes better than an RaO, and carries both interrupts and KDs. RaO axes are bad, and inferior in eveyr way to aq shock axe war. The build blows.--Golden19pxStar 13:37, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::Inferior in every way? Thats kinda wrong. RoA has additional pressure with a pet. Combined IMS/IAS. More e-regen. More elemental armor. No exhaustion. More interrupts. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:41, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::The only thing RaO and pets are useful in PvP is triggering Daze. Pet base damage is shit and axe (@12 w/o strength) does the crappiest damage. You got an IAS and IMS to apply that crappy damage even faster, o boy! And lol at using elemental armor as an arguement. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:44, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::::He said in every way, thats why I said elemental. Also, SoH kinda is awesome with RaO axes. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:47, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::SoH is not really an arguement to say RaO Axes are better, since SoH can just as easily be used with Shock Axe. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:49, 2 July 2008 (EDT) @ Godliest, Shock Axe is one of the best pressure builds with a spiking ability. It's not a spiking build. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:45, 2 July 2008 (EDT) shock is too costly... no but rly i like it more as now, cuz pets are actually nice pressure and so is constant ias and ims and dw and interrupts, actually shock is too costly to compete to that:p [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 16:52, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :You'd better be joking or go uninstall now. Pets are shit for additional DPS, they do about 25 damage every 2.1 seconds, and that's at maxed BM. Who cares about a constant IAS/IMS? constant is a waste. Warriors can maintain a constant IAS if they need to, and have tons of anti-kite(IMS, shock, bulls). and a Warrior can actually do damage. RaO axes blow.--Golden19pxStar 16:57, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::lmao those pets + axes r nice pressure, the interrupts are awesome, only thing missing are KD's but that shouldn't matter too much. many people care about constant ias and ims withouth downside of it.. [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:06, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::If you bothered to look into how the game worked you'd know that pets do shit damage (25 every 2.1 seconds). I'm looling at how bad you are that you think that on demand 3s KDs arean okay thing to lose. RaO warriors have absolutely NO benefit over a shockaxe, other than that they're moderately decent if all you know how to do is auto-attack and mash the first four keys on your bar. If you're an even moderately competent player a shock axe is far superior to an RaO axe--Golden19pxStar 17:10, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::shock is a costly interrupt skill[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:12, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Regardless of how much your sit here and theorycraft that team will still be the meta and still be better (and more lame) than most other builds out there. Why don't all fucking else bring Shock Axes? because R/W is superior. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:13, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :because R/W is easier to use =) — Skakid 17:13, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Godliest, if you seriously think that an RaO axe is superior to a shock axe i've lost all respect for you. ANYTHING can take a warrior secondary, an axe, and frenzy, and be just as effective as an R/W--Golden19pxStar 17:15, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::so if theyre just as effective, why are u whining?[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:17, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::How am I the one whining when you come to my talk page and complain about how I told you your shitty build is shitty? O.o--Golden19pxStar 17:19, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Regardless; your rating is still by far too low to reflect the builds effectiveness. 2-2-5 does by far underrated that builds effectiveness. Also: one of the problems is that necros with anti-mêlée skills are way to easy to interrupt due to long casting time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:21, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :Guardian/Disciplined stance/shield bash lols at u--Golden19pxStar 17:23, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :(ec) l2read its not my build, and why wud u rate low on a build with 2 RaO thumpers which are at least as effective as shock axes and 2 monks, while the current lameway is 2 shock axes and 2 monks? [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:25, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :You've only got 1 non-adrenal interrupt that's easy to avoid, so anyone who's not complete shit will hex you =p — Skakid 17:24, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Impact You're edit conflicting skills are epic, and the R/W are no where near as effective as a shock axe, their mildly workable if you're so bad at this game that the only way you can do well is by auto-attacking and mashing your first four keys.--Golden19pxStar 17:30, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::lmao i'm sorry my ec skills are that good, ur vote is no good vote, thats the whole point of this, shock axes are ownage, so are RaO axes, it really sucks not everyone has to play with your builds doesn't it? im going now, gurdnight[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:40, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :::also , don't be mean [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 17:43, 2 July 2008 (EDT) ::::RaO axes actually rape, its one of the TA meta lameways, it rolls in like 15 seconds —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:47, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Rudeness I've been supportive of your rather blunt way or rating, but comments such as those there are just plain rude. You're constantly giving rather negative feedback and just being generally mean. Cut it out and stop eating new comers. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 21:14, 2 July 2008 (EDT) :NUM NUM NUM [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:49, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Guess i'm not the only one disturbed by your vote I'm talking about your vote on http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:R/W_Axe_Rampage . It's by no means suposed to be a super-build to replace all others in general PvE. As written on the first line in the first paragraph of the build "This build was designed as an alternative and fun means to play a Ranger in PvE", so saying like "no use to have a ranger primary" just makes it apparent you did not exactly get what the build was supposed to do. Also, only one energy-based attack? With NRA aswell? I don't mean to be rude here, but having an extra energy attack, besides what other energy-based optional you choose, might make an issue of energy management, and that is not exactly acceptable in this build seeing how it revolved around meintaining NRA. The last point is downright idiotic, "having a pet dosent help an adrenaline build"? The pet is needed for the very core of this build, becouse if i dident use it, and dident use NRA, then i whould end up with a lower-then-mediocre ranger build. Then i'd have to change the primary profession to make it any good, and by doing that, i'll be revoking the original reason i made it. In case you dident figure it out by now, this is for all those rangers out there, that after hours of Barraging, Burning Arrowing and interrupting, they can just kick back and enjoy another style of play with their favorite character, without sacrifing the efficiency of their character. Please try and test the build your rating next time, and understand what goal it hoped to acheive in the first place.--Cosmo 18:57, 4 July 2008 (EDT) It's a bad build, pets add very little damage, especially in pve, and NRA is incredibly expensive for a 25% IAS and mending. You only have one energy based attack so expertise is pointless. Warrior just does the whole bar better, bore damage and spam. Axe Rangers are bad.--Golden19pxStar 01:20, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :Lol, expertise for NRA. GUNS FTW!!! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:03, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, you're forgetting NRA is terrible. 13 Energy every 20 seconds for a 25% IAS and mending? Lolwut?--Golden19pxStar 10:07, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::Less costly then other ranger IAS. Mending is just an added bonus. Also, insulting NRA is like insulting RaO. The speed boost isnt needed in PvE. Also, guns ftw. (In case u didnt get it yet NRA = National Rifle Assosiation) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:12, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I got the NRA reference, but you have plenty of other good options for IAS (flail, DS + LR, etc.). NRA is a bad skill.--Golden19pxStar 10:14, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::::It's clear you don't want to understand, or you can't. So i'm just gonna say thank you for your time, and hope that you either revisit your Guild Wars knowledge, or start considering that you're oppinions are not the rules that guide the universe, and that they can be wrong. --Cosmo 16:29, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Numbers and logic sai hai2u--Golden19pxStar 16:48, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Unfortunately he's right. NRA is shit. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 16:50, 5 July 2008 (EDT) Lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:30, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :People are bad. That is pretty badass though.--Golden19pxStar 22:33, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :: :D —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 22:35, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::BTW rawr, what's your MSN, i'm trying to get more people than just ska and tab on my list >.< I'm at errantventure@live.com--Golden19pxStar 22:38, 6 July 2008 (EDT) On my build page,Build:Rt/Me Melee Support Weapons , you seem to think Energy Drain is bad energy management, although it seems you offer no better alternative and fail to convince me why it is.... Perhaps you need to take a look at the build and the skills a bit more closely, that or offer precise feedback. I've given an example for you to take into consideration under the talk page, and I hope you have a good response so I can improve the build, although I doubt you will. (Narziss 22:42, 6 July 2008 (EDT)) :It's bad, it's a net energy gain of 19 every 20 seconds, or about .90 energy per second. That's not very good, but it's still overkill, especially combined with channeling. Your build just isn't all that energy intensive, and OoS is better than energy drain if you're looking for e-management on a rit anyway.--Golden19pxStar 22:47, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Good job being wrong. OoS is 12 energy every 15 seconds, or .8 e/s. .9 e/s > .8 e/s. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:21, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Doesn't change the fact that it's better on a rit. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 09:50, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :::Exactly, there's already 14 points specced into channeling. Using energy management built into the line you're going to use anyway is a much better idea than speccing into a completely different line/secondary just for energy management.--Golden19pxStar 09:52, 7 July 2008 (EDT) vote your vote on Build:W/any Forceful PvE Hammer Soldier doesnt realy have a reason, "not worth running over earthshaker" yes that is a great build, doesnt meen we should remove all hammer builds for that reason.? please reconsider or back up with actualyu reasons [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :QQ plus. Forceful blow is a bad elite, there's a reason people don't run it that much. Earthshaker does everything that build does, exc ept with AoE. If there's one thing that wins pve, it's AoE--Golden19pxStar 13:23, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :: yh but thats a great build you voted mine as trash which isnt fair seeing you only reason is that its not a great build so you shoulfd vote it good. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:42, 15 July 2008 (EDT) bahaha, wow, i didn't expect to see THAT MUCH hate mail on your page gg, u made troll of the year, i got an idea however hypocritical it may sound you might actually want to try this build: Emo: Go Have a Shower You Smelly Bastard, Go Out and Get a Girlfriend. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PuneY ( ) }. :::hmmm yea i would say something like the guy above but i will say this, 4 troll votes does not constitute abandonment sorry... guess who? oh you can't guess can you! you actually need people to add the 4~ because u troll vote that often. soz mate. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' PuneY ( ) }. ::::Trash talking on the internet, mad skillz.--Golden19pxStar 07:04, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::This guy is obviously better than you golden, just bow down to him, srsly. /sarcasm Frosty No U! 07:06, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::But he hurt my feelings :(--Golden19pxStar 07:07, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::No excuses, kiss his fucking signiture. Frosty No U! 07:08, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Didn't you see? He's too cool for signatures so there's no way we can know who he is.--Golden19pxStar 07:11, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::O shit, he is just so pro, shall we just leave PvX, to pro for us. Frosty No U! 07:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I don't think we really have a choice tbh, this guy is like neo, wikicode means nothing to him.--Golden19pxStar 07:16, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So brave idd. Frosty No U! 07:18, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I have chickendippers....WTF? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk - GuildWiki 07:19, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::wtf?--Golden19pxStar 07:32, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::added and removed 1 minute later, as i was posting angry, my apologies, but theres nothing i can do about it aye thanks to all the random, and stupid fukn rules pvx&wiki hasPuneY 09:21, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::CMN?--Golden19pxStar 13:28, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :wow, u guys got lary, Puny mainly. all i sed was earthshakers a gr8 build dont rate somethign trash cos its not as good as that... several PA's later everyones forgotten ive asked. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:42, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::who's lary?--PuneY 07:08, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::: um u [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:34, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::cool...wats my last name? just in case anyone asks--PuneY 11:37, 17 July 2008 (EDT) GoR Spiker Run TF and ur DW isnt unreliable. Just since SFang also does DW, we made it optional. That should just be TF tho... ~~ 16:02, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :Unless TF is on the main bar, it's unreliable. That slot shouldn't be optional.--Golden19pxStar 16:04, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::It is now. I changed it. ~~ 16:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::Kk, i'll change vote PvX:NPA Perhaps you need to re-read it. Also, hypocrisy is bad. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:36, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Shitty Gimmicks Wanna run the one found here. ~~ 19:58, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :I'd try it out with you, but I'm at a summer program till next weekend, and the IT guys have blocked the outgoing poorts MMOs use to connect here. I would just set up a proxy but I'm way too lazy + it's not really worth the effort. I've been able to live without GW for four weeks, 1 more shouldn't be that big a deal =P--Golden19pxStar 21:33, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Are you any good of a Monk? We need a good Monk to TA with so we can assrape Instability glitch. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:41, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm decent at arenas, much better at 8v8 though. I'll give it a shot if you want though. I'm rspiking with alliance atm, i'll come with you if we disband though. IGN = Errant Venture--Golden19pxStar 11:43, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Alright. Also, did you smite for the last GvG game the PvX guild had? I was watching the game and was wondering who the smiter was and Frosty said it was you. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:44, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, i probably sucked though, it was my first time on in 5 weeks :P--Golden19pxStar 11:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT) RE:Your vote on Build:Team - TA AoD Smite Revamped. Reconsider plez. 19px*Jebus* Is 19:37, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :Still inefficient to have to rely on someone else to remove a self-inflicted debuff--Golden19pxStar 20:26, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::Revamped sounds like a cool energy drink. IWANT1-- 21:53, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::so goldenstar ure basically putting down any team with any kind of RC/FF. 19px*Jebus* Is 10:14, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I had this argument with jax last night, without some crazy gimmick or FF/plague, you can't efficiently keep up with the condition spam in TA--Golden19pxStar 10:17, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::lolwut there is ff/plague now not putting builds you vote on your watchlist ftw (i do it too but whatev lol) 19px*Jebus* Is 16:17, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Falcon Punch amirite?--Golden19pxStar 18:12, 1 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Me/E Blind Dom Hybrid I is finished. Where my giant cookie? Zyke 17:35, 2 August 2008 (EDT) surge spam curses Excuse me but i noticed you rated my build poorly based on lack of synergy between faintheartedness and Price of Failure, and I don't honestly think you put much reason in your rating. First, i'd like to point out you don't need to cast both on the same target, most especially since you shouldn't, and I'm not sure you have much experience with playing necros, but at least two of the curses builds that are considered to be good run PoF and Faintheartedness: http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:N/E_SV_Curses and http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:N/E_Spiteful_Spirit_Necromancer. --Malcanthet 05:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :TBH i don't really care about your opinions if you don't give me a link to said shitty build--Golden19pxStar 13:33, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: It doesn't matter, from looking at your discussion page it looks like your just like to low-rate people's builds if you don't like them for any reason just for the hell of it. If it ever gets more discussion I'm sure your vote will be removed for fallacious reasoning. http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:E/N_Surge_Spam_Curses --Malcanthet 20:23, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Old School Fow Team * I remove the Bip'er and the paragon, now there are 2 nukers 1 barrager and 1 SS (with blood ritual). It is not slow now. Correct your vote please. DervishPale94 08:45, 6 August 2008 (EDT) :Still slooooooooooooooooooooooooow--Golden19pxStar 12:08, 6 August 2008 (EDT) "HUGE FUCKING DAMAGE" Keep up the epic comments. You had me rolling by just looking at a few of your votes haha. -- Angelus(stalk| ) 04:37, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Meh ridiculous updates from izzy require ridiculous votes. Get izzy to stop breaking the game and i'll give a reasonable vote--Golden19pxStar 15:22, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::^It's comments like those that make me realize that the trolls are who decide what builds are deleted and what builds get voted in. Makes me remember why this community isn't any bigger. All the trolls beat them off with sticks after the first "Welcome to the wiki." which is just a trap in the first place.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 21:47, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::What don't you get about fuck off and stop trolling my talk page?--Golden19pxStar 21:48, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Your Vote on Build:Team - Derv/GDW Way Requires more reasoning, Volley is very useful in the right circumstances. Ebon Dust volley for example. Also you're going to be spamming Volley every 2 seconds, and there arent usually mobs of 6 people adjacent to each other, even in PvE. Usually its around 2-3 melee, so reconsider. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:20, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Rt/any Xinrae's RA Explain how vengeful weapon is bad. It's effect is better and much more reliable than reversal of fortune which is amply used from RA to HA. On top of that, give a reason as to why Energetic was Lee Sa is bad. An item spell that gives you energy net, activates item requirement spells, and can give instant energy in a pinch with no side effects seems to be a pretty good skill to me. But I will listen to your arguments.--Ikimono 00:17, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :Function of the build has been changed and updated. Re-do your vote from that stand-point.--Ikimono 04:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) "Condition pressure always humil the RC." Two questions: *Were you even playing this game competetively when LoD was meta, or when the Tainted build was posted here? *Do you play a lot of HA? --Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:51, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Yes i play a lot of HA, and there's no LoD in the meta anymore, so they humil the RC.--Golden19pxStar 19:19, 11 August 2008 (EDT) REAL LIFE OBABY -- The proceeding Cute McPiplup was added by Rawr. 22:34, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Your Vote on Build:Team - DoA Trapper Farmers Is illogical, farm cannot be done with only a hero and a player in HM, either traps take too long and previous traps expire or you dont have enough damage. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 21:19, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Lol read what i said on the build's talk page and stop being bad?--Golden19pxStar 20:11, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - HA Wellway Has been revamped, please reconsider your vote. You hate my builds, dont you? And your talk page really needs an archive. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:10, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :Still shitty, don't hate your builds personally just bad builds, archives can suck my giant hairy balls--Golden19pxStar 20:12, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Sexy McGoldenstar How was Alaska? Get mauled by any polar bears/whatever the fuck the vicious animal native to alaska is? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:34, 23 August 2008 (EDT) SWG Never players before, found an ISO download. Whats your msn so i can ask you nooby questions? PLZ?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 18:58, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :errantventure@live.com--Golden19pxStar 19:00, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Build:P/Mo Infusagon Your vote said: "Having another infuse doesn't help, your infuse and your prot should be able to take care of spikes, this just wastes a char slot " :This is wrong. This build is not meant to add an infuser, but to replace infuse on a monks bar while still being able to preform as a normal paragon would. Please revise your vote, as of right now it is in direct contrast to the build's description and usage.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 23:11, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::You'd be right, except the fact that to replace infuse on a monk to put it on a paragon is fucking terrible.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:58, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::fuck off, trying to have a character midline and backline at the same time is stupid as fuck, especially when that character is a paragon--Golden19pxStar 01:09, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::May I point you to this and this to counter your flawed thinking.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 21:40, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Gimmick builds that you'll never see outside of an IV spike, that WoD bar is pure trash, go be bad somewhere else--Golden19pxStar 21:03, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Team - HA Crapway Hello, your vote on Build:Team - HA Crapway says the build "doesn't have signet of humility(which is the key to pressure for tripderv)", but it does. Change rating please? [[User:DGCollard|'DGC'☺]] 05:31, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :A vote thats factually incorrect goes on the noticeboard, not the user's page, i believe.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:24, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Wasn't it: First go to the user to ask an explaination and a change of his vote, if he doesn't listen you start ranting about him on the AN. Brandnew. 08:29, 14 September 2008 (EDT) wow.. you like to troll don't you...every build i've ever seen your vote on, you've voted it less than good for generally bad reasons. not just my builds, but pretty much every build in general that isn't in your group of "buds."--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 21:36, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :for example: this build in your vote you said that it didn't have wards...well it does. And it always has. It seems that you generally overlook several parts of a build and skip straight to the voting section.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 21:38, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Or i vote when it's a shitty build and people make it better after i vote? fuck off kthxbai--Golden19pxStar 21:44, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::And learn to fucking read, i said warding, as in weapon of warding. Without it you don't have a snowman's shot in hell of keeping a ghost up on alter. Fucking scrubs yelling at me for telling me their shit builds are shit.--Golden19pxStar 21:46, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Goldenwub isn't a asshole, he just tells the truth and actually has some idea of hao2guildwars. This may sometimes hurt the feelings of the bad people and pve scrubs who overpopulate this site :< qq moar imo. i love you goldenstar bbz <3 [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 22:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::GTFO fanbois, I suck at GW.--Golden19pxStar 14:54, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually, seeing some of his votes, I would have to say he is just retarded. No offense. If I didn't know better, I would be under the assumption he has never played GW. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:06, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh I play, not terribly good and mostly just leech off people who are b etter than me. TBH SWG is where it's at, who cares about any other game?--Golden19pxStar 21:56, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::meh iki has a point. Look at HA crapway, you vote way too low for reasons that are meh. Rend on WS is an issue on general WS derv, thats in Great. You can't expect a build to do everything. PD on Hum Sig is a counter for every signet mesmer, again thats no reason to vote down. Also, a good mesmer knows how to signet cancel. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 20:32, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Cancel won't help on a 2s cast vs pd, rend is a must for any HA build mor the ghost doesn't die, I give bad builds bad ratings when they have serious flaws, and lacking significant enchant removal is a huge flaw--Golden19pxStar 21:02, 22 September 2008 (EDT) so i herdhaving 2 copies of "so i herd" is screwing up TOC. MAJORING IN HIGH ENERGY PHYSICS IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL. I bet you're a hit at all the parties, with your giant e-peen and whatnot. Anyway, glad to see your doing something with your life, if you graduate that is, but for now, stop emo-raging the wiki. <3 ツ cedave 21:21, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :fuck off plox? not emo-raging anything, crossfire's just a twelve year old pain in the ass trying to be a cool kid--Golden19pxStar 21:22, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::And you're the mature adult emo-raging a 12 year old. Troll less and contribute more, kthx. ツ cedave 21:26, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::Fuck you and fuck this wiki?--Golden19pxStar 21:28, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I think you're NPAing there a bit, buddy. Click here for a solution to your issues. Also, maybe stop trying to stroke your own ego. ツ cedave 21:36, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::You're just too fucking clever for me, why not go be a dick somewhere else so I everyone can experience your brilliance?--Golden19pxStar 21:38, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::When I see a special need, I tend to try to help out. Not my fault you've got attitude problems, buddy. ツ cedave 21:39, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::your kindness overwhelms me--Golden19pxStar 21:42, 23 September 2008 (EDT) You two sound the same, tbh, with the mocking and sarcasm that's trying to stay under NPA. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:50, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::: Don't let it. It's temporary, ephemeral, and, for lack of any other important-sounding words, short-lived. Also, the point is PvX:DICK and PvX:TROLL. I don't have a high opinion of Crossfire, but it's not bad, either, whereas all I've seen is you being a general asshat. Start being more positive and I'll show you some love, rather than ANing you. Also, I'm better at staying under NPA, mostly because I'm not trying to. ツ cedave 21:51, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::assumes I care about your opinion or a ban =\--Golden19pxStar 21:55, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Archive your damn talk, its too long. Also THE EVER PRESENT YET INVISIBLE RULE: PvX:Don't be a Dick.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:56, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::cba and I like it long--Golden19pxStar 21:58, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Go /support your ban kthx. ツ cedave 22:01, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ups [[User:Ibreaktoilets|—'Tab']] [[User talk:Ibreaktoilets|'McPiplup']] 10:32, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::@ golden a bajillion lines up: Uhmm yeah im actually a 15 yr old sophmore with a life, so yeah, Also (I majored in chemistry, and discovered curium. ) hows that for ego.-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 13:28, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - HA Condition Pressure Lol revamped for about the 5th time. WTB revote pl0x. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:42, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :He's banned atm, so you have to wait for him to be unbanned.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:44, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::Admin noticeboard gogogo. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 23:52, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ocool Ban's over, can i go back to telling you people to fuck yourself now?--Golden19pxStar 19:52, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :Absolutely. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:27, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::Fun shit--Golden19pxStar 20:30, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::glad to have you back bbz. <3 just don't go rage people's faces (only people, things that aren't people can still be raged) and i'll wuv you moar. ツ cedave 22:23, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::::IDRC about you liking me or not, and if faggots deserve trolling i'll troll them like the doublefaggots they are--Golden19pxStar 16:32, 2 October 2008 (EDT) :::::ups. <3 ツ cedave 20:09, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Pancakeway Hey, Goldenstar. I just wanted to drop in and tell you real fast we've made some changes to Build:Team - Pancakeway. All of the problems you mentioned have been addressed; I think you'll find it's a lot better now that Cedave and I have created the new version. Could you take a look at it and amend your vote to match what you think of what's currently on the page? Thanks a lot. -- [[User:Vorith|'orith']] is so 14:18, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :Meh, made it into a standard defensive fagway. Good Work--Golden19pxStar 16:13, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::Cool, thx. :P -- [[User:Vorith|'orith']] is so 17:05, 11 October 2008 (EDT)